


A Sweet Gesture

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Crowley helps Gabriel make a cake. And there's shopping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Come As You Are [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Sweet Gesture

Title: A Sweet Gesture  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel/Dagon  
Word Count: 855  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Crowley helps Gabriel make a cake. And there's shopping.

"Why do you know how to cook things if you don't eat very often?" Gabriel gave Crowley a look. "I just assumed Aziraphale would help me with this."

"Aziraphale is at some old book thing. I can either help or you can figure it out on your own." Crowley stuck his hands in his pockets. "And to answer your first question, I cook because he likes to eat. I like watching him eat. Sometimes it's almost pornographic, especially with those noises he makes." A series of emotions crossed Gabriel's face, which made Crowley grin. "Seriously though, what were you wanting to make for Beelzebub? It has to be for her since you barely eat."

"Devil's Food cake with chocolate frosting?"

"Now that is something I've done before." He rubbed his hands together. "Have you bought anything yet or are you planning on doing it from scratch?"

"I don't know?" Gabriel shrugged. "What would you suggest?"

"We're going shopping." Something must have shown on his face because Gabriel suddenly seemed very nervous. "We'll take my car. No comments on my driving or the music. Got it?"

"Yes? I've never been in a car before."

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

\---

"That was like something out of 'The Exorcist'. How did you throw up without ever eating?" Crowley rubbed Gabriel's back between his shoulder blades. "Are you okay?"

"I... is that how you always drive? Because I'll just miracle myself back to the cottage when we're done shopping." He wiped his mouth with his hand. "There will be no mentioning of this to Aziraphale or Beelzebub."

"Fine." Crowley helped Gabriel to his feet. "Let's get your stuff."

It took Gabriel three tries to get his shopping cart loose and when he did, it had a bad wheel and kept going to the left. He muttered under his breath and tried to ignore the muscle which was starting to twitch under his eye. He stared at the shelves in amazement. "I had no idea there were this many things for humans to eat."

"Creative lot, humans." Crowley led Gabriel to the baking aisle. "What you need to do is pick out a cake mix and one of those jars of frosting. I'll go grab the other stuff. Do you have any pans or are we going to need those too?"

"We need everything." He bit his lip as he studied the various boxes. There were several marked 'Devil's Food' and he had no idea which was better. He finally picked one with a red box. Then he grabbed the first chocolate frosting he spotted. He'd just stuck it in the cart when Crowley came back with his arms full of things. "Do we really need all of that?"

Crowley set the eggs carefully in the front of the cart and then dumped everything else inside. "Eggs, oil, margarine, couple of pans, and flour. Should be good to go now. How did you do?"

"I think these will work."

The lines to check out were long and Gabriel's eye was twitching like mad. Crowley nudged him. "We should use those u-scans. I helped create them."

"Whatever gets us out of here faster."

Crowley snatched the cart, taking off towards the lanes by the doors. By the time Gabriel caught up, Crowley had finished scanning everything and was bagging it up. he gave the Archangel a smirk. "You're paying, right?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, pulling money from his pocket which hadn't been there previously. "Can we go home now?"

"I promise I'll keep it just above the speed limit this time if you'll ride with me, Gabriel."

"Fine."

\---

"That's it? We just let it cook until the timer goes off? Maybe this cooking thing isn't as difficult as I thought it would be." Gabriel was rather proud of himself. With Crowley's instructions he'd managed to make the batter and get it into the prepared pan without it going wrong.

"Yup." Crowley smiled. "We've got a bit. What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Maybe we could finish watching the film you were showing me the other day? The one with the hero fox and the evil lion?"

"Sure. That movie has a great soundtrack."

\---

By the time the film had finished, the cake was ready to come out of the oven. Crowley used a small miracle to cool it off so Gabriel could put on the frosting. The demon gave Gabriel a pat on the shoulder. "Good job. I'll head out before Beelzebub gets back. You don't have to tell her I helped if you want to take all the credit. Where is she, by the way?"

"She took Dagon into town to that Italian place she likes."

"Ah."

"The cake is for both of them." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. "We're taking it slowly. And that's all I want to say right now."

"Well, I hope they like it." He got a wicked look on his face, leaned in, and whispered something in Gabriel's ear. The Archangel gasped. "Just think about it." With that, Crowley walked out the door, whistling cheerfully.


End file.
